Seven Days Of Lonely
by The Authoress of Heartbreak
Summary: When Midnight gets sick, and Shadow goes on a mission with Tails, Midnight has to survive a week without her dark boyfriend. Has partial lyrics. Please Review, and I accept flames. This was written, taking place after the discontinued CBD. Sequal soon!


Day One:

Day One:

She glanced out the window, staring at the sun rising. Shadow had left not too long ago, yesterday in fact. Midnight was forced to stay at the condo, with a horrible fever of 103.2 degrees.

Said cat cursed and plopped angrily down onto the water bed. It didn't matter that her girl friends visited her once in a while. They would just start talking and talking, while the ill cat girl zoned out, nodding her head once in a while. Rouge waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey, Middie. You are listening, right?" She asked. Midnight rolled her amethyst orbs.

"Mmhhm, sure Rouge, whatever you say." She rested her chin on her palm and breathed in the calm, grass smell. Someone was obviously mowing their lawn. The wind wafted through the open window, gently pushing against Midnight's brown locks.

_**I like the lights turned out  
The sound of closing doors  
Not like other girls who always feel so sure  
Of everything they are  
Of what they're going to be  
Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me**_

_** "Hook me up" by The Veronicas**_

Day Two:

It was one o' clock in the afternoon, and Midnight was browsing the fridge for any ranch dressing. She snatched the bottle up and poured a huge mound in a small bowl. She grabbed an apple and cut it into ten pieces.

She skipped happily back to her room. The apples were dipped in the white sauce, and soon, there was none left. Midnight licked her black lips and returned the dishes to the dishwasher. She started it up and skipped over to the living room and sat down on a sofa. She flipped on Spongebob Squarepants and watched until it switched to Drake & Josh.

"Ew, I hate this show." Midnight flipped it to Cartoon Network. It showed a little blonde boy and a light blue whale.

"Yay! Flapjack!" She turned it up and watched, clutching her legs to her chest and studied the characters. It was the episode where they had to find the candy wrapper with the X on it, and then they get free candy. Soon enough, the episode ended, and Midnight turned it off. She started playing music, and danced accordingly on the couch.

She suddenly stopped and clutched her head. She jumped down and started mumbling to herself as she walked to her room again.

"Dangit, my fever's making me delusional. Why must I listen to a girl with two identities?!" Yup, she was listening to Miley Cyrus again…

_**I've got a way a knowing when something is right  
I feel like I've must've known you in another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again**_

_** "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus**_

Day Three:

She rolled around on her bed. She was having a horrible nightmare where Shadow never came back, because he got married…to a guy?! ((OMFG, gay wedding, MY EYES!!)) She flung herself up and her breathing was heavy.

"Stupid fever…making me have gay dreams…" She grumbled to herself. She sighed angrily and clenched two fists. She got up and raced to the Exercise Room of the large condo. She found a concrete wall and ran up to it.

She pulled back her fist and slammed it into the wall, making it crack and crumble. Her knuckles were slightly bleeding. She licked them and they healed unnaturally quickly. She scowled with her bloody pointed canines. She ran forward and broke another wall.

Her black tears poured out onto the smashed concrete. Sniffles were heard as she made her way to her room again. Her chest was constricted so much, she thought she couldn't breathe for the first time.

_**But Since U Been Gone  
I can't breathe for the first time**_

_** "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.**_

Day Four:

Cream stuttered as she spoke into her cell phone.

"I have no i-idea. Tails went with th-them, so they'll p-probably be back s-soon.." She said. Midnight growled her goodbye and slammed her phone back on its receiver. She sighed and put her hand on her head.

Her and Shadow had slowly drifted apart, almost like they were being pulled by reality. Her tears were falling silently and freely, and Midnight made her decision. She was sick of crying. It only bored her now, just getting in her way of life.

Sure, she would wait, but she would never cry about it again. She remembered when she used to live on Earth before she moved here. She was about thirteen.

_Flashback:_

_Midnight cried and cried, and her mother patted and rubbed her fragile, shaking back._

"_I…I-hic- can't believe I-hic- fell for James'-hic- trap! That -hic-icky pimp…I never-hic- want to see his face again!" She screamed she had found her first boyfriend James making out with one of the mean popular girls. The last thing she remembered before running out of the school, was James giving her a pitying look and pleading for her to come back…and that mean blonde popular smirking and snickering at her retreating, crying form. She hiccupped again and snuggled deeper into her mom's golden fur. She let out strings after strings of curses and her mother cooed to her lovingly._

"_Now, now, now…I need you to promise me something." She put her hands on Midnight's shaking shoulders._

"_W-What, mom?" Her moist purple eyes bore into her mom's chocolate ones._

"_Promise me that you won't ever cry over a boy again. No boy deserves your tears." Midnight nodded and promised. Her mother smiled and tucked the thirteen year old in bed, and shut off her light._

_End Flashback_

She was only heartbroken on that day…the day James kissed that slut, Bianca. She was just waiting for her heart to ache once again. But she kept her promise and stopped crying over her new boyfriend.

_**It's the same old story  
Boy meets girl then drifts apart  
Though the plot line bores me  
I know it's gonna break my heart  
And you run on  
And you run  
And you run  
I'm waiting for the heartbreak  
I'm waiting for the rest of my time to come  
I'm waiting for the heartache  
I'm waiting for the rest of my time to come**_

_** "Waiting for the Heartbreak" by Savvy & Mandy**_

Day Five:

She was once again in the kitchen. She put the slice of cheese on top of the layer of mayonnaise, completing her sandwich. She grabbed a small bag of Fritos and trudged to her room.

She had contained herself in there, mostly because she didn't want to spread her Strep Throat disease and her horrible high fever. She was tired and cranky, but she decided to slip into her personal hot tub inside her large bathroom. She stripped down and sat down gently in the bubbling water.

She used her powers to make it the perfect temperature. She was going to clear her head entirely. She continued to lounge within the hot water and eat her chips, until she found that it was 7 at night. She sighed and slipped out, pulling on a huge old T-shirt. She put her slippers on, and made herself some tea. This was going to be a long night.

_**Thanks for all you've shown us  
But this is how we feel  
Come sit next to me  
Pour yourself some tea  
Just like grandma made  
When we couldn't find sleep  
Things were better then  
Once but never again**_

_** "My Name Is Jonas" by Weezer**_

Day Six:

She smiled and put her cup of pomegranate juice down on the coffee table. Cream had called again, and luckily caught Midnight in a good mood. She had said that she had gotten a call from Tails, saying that they would be home tomorrow. She started humming to herself, lightening the mood.

She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night, and it was visible through the bags under her eyes. She yawned again and drank the last of the reddish-purplish juice. She had just heard a new song, too.

It was a happy, you-wish-you-were-me song. She had the lyrics and the tune stuck in her head. She started humming it, and mimicking the memorized chords from her Guitar Hero III. She started singing and skipping around.

_**You gave me fortune  
You gave me fame  
You give me power in your gods name  
I'm every person you need to be  
I'm the cult of personality**_

_** "Cult Of Personality" by Living Colour**_

Day Seven:

There was a knock at the door. Midnight jumped at the sudden noise. She coughed and got up. She had just gotten through her Strep Throat case, and her fever had gone down significantly. She was feeling very good.

She slowly opened the door, to reveal nobody there, but a bouquet of black roses. She gasped and picked it up. There was a silver ring with a black rose as a center. There was also a sapphire halo on it. There was a little card attached to the end of the blue tissue paper. She folded it open and read it.

'To my darling Midnight. This ring was specially made just for my angel. Hope you like it.

PS- Turn around.'

She turned around, and standing there was Shadow…in a black tux?! The silky red tie matched his happy eyes. He was smiling, and Midnight glomped him.

"Shadow!! I'm so glad you're back! I couldn't stand the seven days of lonely…" She was cut off by Shadow kissing her full on the mouth. She put her hands on his chest gently, and pulled herself in.

Yup…they were no match to seven days of lonely.

_**Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.**_

_** "Seven Days Of Lonely" by I Nine**_

--

HA! That was so fluffy! And also, I am writing this way because this morning, (Friday morning, when school starts at 8:30) I only had 15 minutes of school and then I was sent home because I have Strep Throat and a 103.2 fever right now. I can't share anything that has touched my mouth or face, and I hafta wash my hands every hour. WAH!! I can't kiss my boyfriend, Davis, for another week! Anyway, R n' R, and I accept flames if I have bad grammar. Sorry, but I'm really disorientated from the fever right now…


End file.
